Many businesses want to use rotating images of their products to advertise the products to potential consumers, allowing the potential customers to see more of the product than simple stationary pictures offer. Because the creation of rotating images is a complex process, not readily performed by typical business personnel, there is a need for an automated method or system that can create interactive 360-degree presentations of a business' products from two-dimensional pictures of the products.